


I dare you

by Tgposey18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Scott McCall, Young Scott, Young Stiles, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgposey18/pseuds/Tgposey18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and stiles are now sixteen. They still haven't found girlfriends and have yet to loose their virginitys. After a while Scott can't take 'just masturbating' anymore so he called his buddy stiles over to get him to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you

Scott's mother had called and told him she would be working till tomorrow night at the hospital, so like every teenage boy, he dropped his pants and sat down with his laptop. His hairy calves hanging over the side of the bed, and his laptop on his knees. Scott went straight for his favorite video "the bouncing brunette" and clicked on it. He had got off to this video so many times, but for some reason, he knew that it want going to work this time. He shut the laptop and got up to grab the phone.  
"Stiles. Hey, mom's working till tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over." He said casually  
"Of course man. I got to pack a bag then ill be over." He said excited  
Scott then removed his pants and walked to the door in his underwear and shirt. He had tight red underwear that he had had since he was a freshman. They were to small when he got them and over the years, they just got tighter. Melting the into the shape of Scott's ass. His dick looked ten times bigger in these underwear so he liked them. He liked the way he looked in them.  
Stiles showed up not twenty minutes later. He didn't knock he just walked right in feeling as if this was his second home."SCOTT" get your ass down here. Scott came bouncing down the stairs in his red boxers and had a huge smile on his face.  
"Dude. Finally, it feels like I've been home alone forever" he said  
"Well I had to choose what I was gonna wear. Speaking of what to wear, Scott, why are you in your underwear."he said gesturing down to Scott's red undies.  
Scott totally forgot to put pants on. He played it cool like he didn't care."psh, why arnt you in your underwear. We have the whole house to ourselves, we can do what we want." He said raising his arms above his head gesturing to the whole house. Stiles looked at him and laughed. "Get your pants off stiles, nobody cares." Stiles felt a little weird but decided to do it. He unzipped his pants and they came straight off. Leaving him standing with them around his ankles and him in his loose grey boxer shorts. You really couldn't see much of anything in the front, but the in the back, his ass was round and big. Scott looked down and smiled. "I like them".  
"Do you, we'll, your red ones are nice. A little small but still nice." Scott turned around to go back upstairs and stifles followed. His eyes gazing up at Scott's ass, which was bouncing a lot. His underwear had hair shooting out from under it, covering his legs in a forest of short black hair.  
Once they reached the room Scott plopped down on the bed and looked at stiles. "Sit down stiles." He patted the bed next to him and stiles laughed moving to his side. He Sat on the bed with a bounce and turned to Scott. Both of them were criss cross in there underwear. Scott made an excuse saying" why is so hot in here" and took his shirt off. He had amazing abbs. His armpit hair shot out as he raised the shirt over his head. His happy trail hadn't been shaved in a while. The hair was all around his belly button and his nipples. "Stiles are you not hot"  
Stiles looked at him with a smile. "Well now that you mention it" he said as he to took off his shirt. He had a flat stomach but it wasn't as muscular and formed as Scott's. "What do you want to do" asked stifles watching Scott lay down on the bed.  
" I don't know I was thinking we could play a game." He Said staring at the ceiling.  
"What kind of game. You know I don't like bored games." Stiles said  
"Well lets play..."  
"Play what scott. Spit it out." He said raising is voice in a friendly way  
"Dare"he said finally.  
"Dare? Whats that"stiles said confused  
"Like I dare you to do something, and you dare.me to do something." Scott said looking into stiles eyes.  
"Well, what kind of stuff are you gonna dare me to do" stiles said worried.  
"Anything no want, and you can dare me to do anything you want." Scott said.  
Stiles finally shook his head yes saying he would play.Scott Sat up on the bed and said "I'll go first. I dare you....to....do twenty jumping jacks." Stiles stood up and then began doing jumping jacks. Scott watched with lustful eyes and since stiles was facing him he could see everything bouncing in the from off stiles boxers. Stiles finished his jumping jacks and sat in Scott's computer chair.  
"My turn. I dare you.... to take off your underwear and run through the house." Scott looked up and without hesitation, started sliding his underwear off, leaving him butt ass naked beside his bed. His dick had so much pubic hair around it. His dick stuck out off the hairy jungle and was about six inches and still soft. Stiles loved the sight. Scott then started to run out of the door his sweet Ass winking at stiles on the way. His ass had a lot of short black hair on it and it was definitely a nice ass. Stiles waited about a minute till Scott was running through the door and jumped back into bed. Not even covering himself in the blankets. "Your turn" stiles said staring at Scott.  
" I dare you....wow I'm out of breath....I dare you to....play with my dick." He said. Stiles stared into his eyes and got up. He got down on the bed with Scott and started playing Scott's dick. Scott watched what stiles hand was doing. Stiles then grabbed the hardening member and started slowly going up and down. He kept this up for about two minutes then let Scott go. Scott said "you go" looking down seeing that stiles was hard. His dick making a tent in his boxers. He had to be 8-10 inches at least.  
"I dare you to suck my dick." Stiles said. Scott moved off the bed and onto his knees in front of stiles. He grabbed the waist line of stiles underwear and slowly pulled them all the way off. He grabbed stiles huge dick and put the head in his mouth. Stiles loved it. He grabbed a hand full off Scott's hair with both of his hands and started moving Scott's head farther down on his dick. He didn't have as much hair as Scott, but he was still exceptionally hairy. Scott was moaning on stiles dick. Taking about another inch every time stiles forced his head back down. Stiles stood up making Scott scoot back on his knees. He grabbed Scott's hair again and shoved his dick, hard and fast down Scott's throat. Scott was gagging on his dick but stiles wasn't letting him go. He pulled Scott of and slammed him back on, repeating this about ten times. Scott finally stood up and said "I dare you to suck my dick" and now stiles had gone to his knees. Scott was now hard as a rock. His dick was about 11-12 riches at least. Stiles had never seen a bigger dick. Stiles put the head in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it. Scott grabbed his head like a ball and began Fucking stiles face. He started slowly and then after a while started getting faster and deeper. Stiles was gagging and making noises but that just encouraged Scott to go harder. He had shoved his whole Cock down stiles throat. He looked down and stiles was playing with his ball hair in one hand and rubbing his ass in the other. Scott pulled back a little and slammed back in. He repeated this process and every time stiles would be slobbering all down the front of himself. Stiles stood up and said" I dare you to make out with me." Scott took his hand and grabbed stiles head and pulled him in. Stiles felt Scott's tounge introud his mouth he let it explore. He sucked on Scott's tounge and then felt Scott pushing him back to the bed. His knees hit the bed and he fell with Scott on top of him.Scott was hovering above stiles face and whispered "my turn" Scott glared at him. Their dicks were rubbing into each other and stiles was loving Scott's weight on top of him."I dare us to 69." He said and stood up walking around to the other side of the bed and watching stiles situate himself. He got on the bed knees first and slowly lowered himself on top of stiles. Putting his dick in his mouth and stiles was massaging Scott's ass. Scott then took stiles who dick in his mouth and he began moaning. The feeling of sucking a dick and getting his dick sucked at the same time was amazing. He began bouncing on stiles trying to fuck stiles face. He rolled off of stiles and waited for stiles to give him the next dare.  
"I dare you... to eat me out." Said stiles looking nervous. Scott wasn't nervous, he got on his knees and waited for stiles to roll over. Stiles played flat on his stomach and spread his legs for Scott. Scott leaned down and grabbed stiles thighs. Taking a sample swipe down stiles hole. Stiles had never felt a better sensation. He moaned out loud "holly shit Scott, keep going, it feels so good." Scott smiled and dove right in, sticking his tounge out and repeatedly licking stifles hole. He had to hold on because stiles kept trying to move away, " it feels so good, I can't take it." He said. But Scott wouldn't take that. He used his hands to pull stiles ass apart to were his hole was standing out. Scott liked the hair around the boys hole before he stuck his tongue as far as he could down his ass. Stiles moaned so load that Scott thought he had came. He kept licking and wiggling his tongue. Stiles arched his back and pushed back against Scott's face. Scott looked up and said " I dare you to let me Fuck you."  
"Do it" stiles said breathlessly. Still panting from his recent experience.  
Scott didn't wait. He lifted stiles ass into the air. He went to stick his dick in but he was interrupted.  
He looked at stiles who said " I want to watch to." So Scott smiled his goofy smile and then let stiles get into the position he wanted. Stiles layed flat on his back and lifted his legs into the air. Scott spit on his hand and started stroking his dick. Stiles watched eagerly fingering himself. He had three fingers in and was silently moaning. Scott lined up his dick and slowly started to enter stiles. He watched stiles face, stiles had opened his mouth wide but no words were coming out. Scott hard about 6 inches in and stiles was moaning like crazy. "PUT IT IN SCOTT. SLAM IT INTO ME. I WANT YOU SO BAD!" Scott slammed as hard as he could into stiles ass. His dick was now into stiles as far as it could go. His public hair tickling stiles ass. "God stiles, you are so tight." Scott moaned. Stiles could say a word. He was so full. The room filled with cuss words and load moans as Scott slipped in and out over and over again. He had thrown stiles legs over his shoulders and was fucking stiles brains out. Stiles had his hands on scots hairy legs and was rubbing his hands through the hair. He was being so loud that scott, rethought pulling out, leaned back and grabbed his red underwear, and put it in strikes mouth. Stiles moaned around the red rag and loved it. Scott was now moaning like he never had before. Stile pulled the underwear out of his mouth but kept it pressed it up to his nose smelling it. "I want you to come inside me" he said. Scott started going harder. He could feel it in his gut. He was rubbing strikes all over and then " fuuuuuucccckkkkk STIIIILLLLLEEESSSS" Scott's body was shaking and he was cumming into stiles ass. He pulled his Cock out of stiles and stiles said" eat your cum out of me. I dare you" Scott pushed stiles legs up higher and bent down. Stiles ass was already starting to leak Scott's cum. He licked it up then started slurping the rest of the cum out of stiles ass. Stiles was still moaning.  
"I dare you to tell me how you want to cum." Scott said leaning over stiles.  
"I want you to suck me off." He said. And a second later, Scott was sucking his dick into his mouth. Gagging and moaning on stiles hard Cock. It didn't take long before stiles pulled him off and pointed his dick at Scott's face, then started jacking off, he came in Scott's face. Cum landed everywhere, he had some on his chin, some in his mouth, some in his hair. And then he leaned forward and started making out with Scott.  
"That was great" said stiles.both were out of breath and starting to drift off. Scott was laying against stokes dick unable to move. They fell asleep like that,with scotts face next to stiles dick, and scotts underwear on Stiles face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This it's my first fic so I can't wait to see what you guys think. My auto correct is crazy but I think I got all the blips.enjoy


End file.
